


The Purple Ribbon

by xsunny



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War I, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Joyeux Noël - Adjacent, Past Rape/Non-con, Prisoner of War, Scarlet - Freeform, World War I, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsunny/pseuds/xsunny
Summary: AU - A very unusual prisoner is brought to the French side - one with a purple ribbon almost hidden under his medic armband.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Purple Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Cannizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/gifts).



> Trigger Warning: If any of the subjects in the tags may trigger you, or make you feel uncomfortable, please don't read this story. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the one and only Darth Cannizard, Lady of Comforting Darkness (TM Sam).

Camille Audebert doesn't hide his impatience as he's led to the hay barn of the farm house they are occupying in the now empty Belgian village. The ceasefire left him with many comrades to mourn and a ton of paperwork as atonement. 

"You need to see him, sir- I thought it wouldn't be possible, finding one of them, a myth only described in the most secured medical books, something of incalculable value and..." Audebert tunes out the excited and convoluted words, more pressing matters forgotten to indulge their platoon medic.

He isn't impressed at first by the German medic officer tied with his back to one of the barn pillars. He's blindfolded, his breathing shallow and fast, almost soundless as he trembles in pain. His thigh is bandaged, but a good amount of blood is around him on the floor. He clearly has been roughened up, blood still dripping from his head and the corner of his mouth onto his open jacket and undershirt.

"So you brought me here to see a prisoner you deem special, but all I see is a common _boche_." Audebert's tone states the obvious: he's not getting what is so special about the young man with dark hair and thin lips.

But then he notices the strange purple ribbon tied under the medic armband, only partially visible, and starts to pay more attention. 

"You didn't listen to anything I said, did you? Forget it, of course not," comes the exasperated reply. 

Sometimes Audebert wonders why he indulges the man so much - maybe because he's a good friend who holds his drinks better than any of his other comrades, something Audebert jokingly attributes to his Polish and Russian ancestry. 

"Enlighten me again."

The medic points to the prisoner, who seems barely conscious, his head lolling from side to side. "He is a _Scarlet_ , sir."

The term is familiar to the French Lieutenant, in a fairytale way. He lets his eyes wander over their captive's wounded body again while Zarni recites all being a Scarlet entitles. Audebert's attention is especially caught at some parts, such as the possibility of bearing offspring and the beautiful color of their blood when tested in the right manner. 

And the way they are extremely empathetic. And rare.

Audebert tries to dismiss his mounting curiosity and keep his aloof demeanor, but he knows he's not deceiving his friend for a second. 

"Why would the Germans allow such a creature fight instead of keeping him protected on their side?" 

"That's something we can ask him when he's coherent enough. As it is, I bandaged his leg and treated-" Zarni decides to keep part of the information to himself for the moment, "Other wounds he sustained."

Audebert seems not to catch the medic might have meant more by the brief pause, and Zarni mentally vows to disclose to his commanding officer in another moment the man had been violated - when and by whom not clear, as the captive refused to speak while being hastily treated.

He's brought back from the mental images of giving medical attention to the Scarlet by his commanding officer.

"Aside from being a mythical being and having a wound to the thigh," Audebert half jokes and dismisses the reproachable stare the medic's sending him, "What value does he have to us should he survive?"

Zarni sighs and reigns in the impulse to babble once again about all the incredible traits of a Scarlet, choosing the easier route instead. "I don't know for sure yet, as I never had the blessing of finding one like him before. I want your permission to treat him and conduct more tests before I answer that question."

Audebert nods, trusting Zarni's judgement. "Go ahead, he's yours to test, experiment, whatever you want to-" 

At that, the man sprawled on the floor starts to whimper softly in German. "Please, not again, I beg you, no-no..."

That picks their attention, and Audebert asks, "Not again what?" 

Both men are taken by surprise when the answer comes, this time in accented French, "Being experimented on, they'd, they-- no more tests, please."

Both Audebert and Zarni look at him, and the latter asks, "What do you mean? Someone conducted experiments against your will? What experiments, what tests?"

But it's too late, the Scarlet seems to have lost consciousness. 

"They might want him back, you know." Zarni states matter-of-factly.

"That rare and valuable, uh?"

"You bet."

After a pause, Audebert weights all the information gathered and reaches a decision. "Zarni, you have my permission to treat him, do your tests, whatever you deem necessary." 

The other man nods, and Audebert continues, serious, "Just let me know about the results, and make sure to keep him separated from the others afterwards, maximum security. We'll not make their same mistake." 

The unsaid words are clear to both: if the Germans might want to risk a rescue mission, they'll be prepared. 


End file.
